The EMT and the Photojournalist
by NCChris
Summary: A Gateway to the Rockies Prequel One-shot. How casual was the dating relationship between Emmett and Bella? Maybe it was steamier than she led Peter to believe. You may want to read Gateway to the Rockies, but should be OK on its own, too. AH Emmett/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just making them do dirty things…Here is the 2nd place winners from my one-shot poll.**

* * *

The EMT and the Photojournalist – A Gateway to the Rockies One-shot Outtake

* * *

"_I met Jasper in my American History class the first day of classes and we hit it off. After a couple weeks, I introduced him to Alice. They've been together ever since. Jasper's roommate was Emmett. Emmett was a complete tease. We dated casually a few times…" – Gateway to the Rockies, Bella._

* * *

I was just putting the finishing touches on my make-up when the phone rang. Slicking on my lip gloss, I grabbed the handset and buzzed them through the gate. Somehow, I had managed to get roped into a semi-blind date with Emmett McCarty, Jaz's roommate. Alice had assured me that he was harmless eye candy, and so I had reluctantly agreed. I hadn't been on a date in months and hadn't had any good male "attention" for even longer.

Though Edward and I had broken up over a year ago, the lines were still a little blurry on our new "just friends" relationship. Hence, the semi-blind date so I wouldn't be a third wheel tagging around with Jasper & Alice.

We had decided on Big Time Brewery & Ale House. We'd eat some bar food, drink way too much beer, play some shuffleboard, and then go from there. Alice had come over earlier to "direct" my clothing choice for the evening. We had ultimately compromised. I went with the shirt she picked and went with skinny jeans instead of the denim mini she wanted. In exchange, she got me in some flats instead of the Chucks I preferred. I had been dealing with Alice's fashion induced insanity for years, so I knew when to pick my battles.

As I grabbed my jacket and bag from the table by the door, I heard the knock on the door. Taking one last look in the hall mirror, I pulled open the door, expecting Jasper or maybe Alice. However, I was met with the somewhat intimidating bulk of Emmett McCarty.

"Hi, Bella. Jasper & Alice are running late, something about a missing shoe and nothing else would do for Alice's outfit," he paused for half a beat and grinned a killer smile with 1000 watt dimples, "Anyway, I figured I wouldn't keep a beautiful lady waiting. They'll meet us there in a little bit."

Wow! He was a fine specimen of masculinity. Of course, I'd seen him once or twice when I'd picked Jaz up from their apartment or something, but this was different. He was obviously excited to go out and as I took his outstretched hand, I couldn't help the little thrill of anticipation that kick started my hormones at the utter enormousness of his hand swallowing mine. I found myself thinking of the old saying about the size of a man's hands…

I smiled at him and we walked over to his waiting Mustang GT. Once we were seated and he was heading out of the complex's parking lot, I decided to start a conversation to break the ice a little.

"So, Emmett, what are you studying?" I asked.

"I'm a biology major, but when I graduate, I'll be continuing with a DPT. I'm not sure if I'll stay here in Seattle or move on somewhere else, though. What about you, Bella?" he replied, glancing at me quickly as we slowed for a red light.

"I'm doubling up; fine arts with a photography concentration and communication with a journalism concentration. I'd really like to work in photojournalism someday. Now, Emmett, I know I'm showing my ignorance here, but what is a DPT?"

He grinned before replying, "A DPT is a Doctor of Physical Therapy. I want to be a physical therapist when I grow up. So, photography, eh? Do you show your work anywhere?"

"Yes, from time to time. You actually might have seen some of it in the student union. They like to showcase student art and I've rotated some pieces through over the course of the semester. I'm a reporter for The Daily, too. What do you do when you're not in class, Emmett?"

"I'm a trainer for the baseball team, that's actually where I met Jasper, and I work part-time as an EMT for Swedish Medical Center. I took a year off between high school and college to work and save up some money, getting my EMT certification helped pay the bills," he replied, pulling smoothly into an open parking space near the front door.

I glanced around at the fairly full parking lot and noticed that neither Jasper's truck nor Alice's Audi were here yet. More surprising was the fact that I was enjoying Emmett's company and wasn't bothered by their absence.

"It doesn't look like Jaz and Alice are here yet. Why don't we go ahead and grab a table? It looks busy." Emmett suggested.

"Works for me. Let's go on in." I replied, popping open the door and stepping out.

Emmett stood at the front of the car, waiting for me, and placed his hand on the small of my back to guide me to the door. He didn't remove it until we made our way to a large unoccupied booth in the back room.

After we'd ordered drinks and a couple appetizers to share, Jasper and Alice arrived looking sheepish.

"Sorry we're late, guys, but I found the shoe!" Alice trilled, holding up her foot so we could see.

"Thank God! I just haven't the foggiest idea how we would have survived its permanent loss." I deadpanned, earning loud obnoxious laughter from Jasper & Emmett and a murderous, but amused, glare from Alice.

They placed their drink orders and ordered a couple more appetizers and for the next hour we just enjoyed each other's company. Conversation flowed easily and quickly around the table. Eventually, during a lag in the conversation, Emmett dragged me over to watch a few other patrons play shuffleboard. I had never played, so he leaned down to whisper the rules in my ear as we watched a particularly heated match.

As much as I was trying to ignore it, his breath whispering across my ear was doing unnerving, delicious but unnerving, things to my body. Wow, holy hormones, Bella, you just officially met this guy!

After watching a few more matches and downing a few more beers, last call rolled around. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here. Jasper and Alice were heading back to his and Emmett's apartment, but Emmett had picked me up from mine. He cautiously asked if I wanted to head back to their apartment or not. I had a pretty damn good idea of what they would be doing once they got home and I had absolutely no desire whatsoever to be there for it, so I declined and we left headed back to my place.

The whole way home, I was trying to rationalize inviting him in. It was still pretty early and it was Friday night. We were consenting adults. Why the hell not? I was young single and feeling frisky. Just as I made that decision, we pulled into the complex's parking lot. Emmett again waited at the front of the car to guide me back to my apartment door.

For a moment, there was that awkward first date "do we kiss, hug, or shake hands" moment and then I decided to be the bold one for once. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. Damn! Now that's how a kiss should be! He was all warm soft skin and spicy aftershave. It barely registered that he had wrapped one of his massive hands up in my hair and lifted me up closer to him. We almost fell through the suddenly opened doorway.

Ripping his lips away from mine, he growled low in his chest and it was so sexy I almost lost it before he had even really touched me.

"Bedroom?" he asked, running his nose along the line of my jaw and nipping lightly over my pulse point.

"Down the hall…ugghh… on the…Christ, Emmett… right." I managed to gasp out before his lips claimed mine again.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hands slid down my back to cup my ass as he carried me to my bedroom. Thank God I had changed the sheets and shaved all the necessary areas this morning!

He had begun to knead the sensitive flesh under his cupped hands and I couldn't wait to get him naked. I was trembling with anticipation. I could tell that Emmett would treat me right in the bedroom as he had in all the other circumstances earlier.

I slid my hand under his unzipped jacket and, running my hands up his massive and well muscled chest, pushed it off and down his shoulders. He moaned softly at the feel of my hands tracing his muscles as I slid them underneath his shirt.

He walked us forward until he reached my bed. He gently set me down on the edge of the mattress and pulled back the covers. I took advantage of his momentary pause to jerk my shirt off and shimmy out of my jeans. Seeing my clad in just my bra and panties when he turned back, he let out a heavy sigh.

"Fuck, Bella. You are amazing!" he whispered, his voice low and husky as he knelt before me and claimed my lips again, snaking his hands behind me to divest me of my lacy black bra.

"Mmmm, Emmett. You are definitely overdressed." I murmured in reply, as he yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it away.

I paused to ogle the perfection that was Emmett. He was all hard muscles and masculine lines. I wanted to run my tongue over each ripple on his hard body. I licked my lips and leaned forward and began placing warm open mouthed kisses along his collarbone and chest. I was rewarded by his slight tremors and breathy pants and moans as his hands caught my hair and gently tugged my lips back up to his.

I reached between us and tugged on the button on his jeans and thankfully it popped open easily. My hands were shaking with desire and I probably would have screamed in frustration if it hadn't. Once the button was free, I tugged against the zipper and finally he was free of his restrictive jeans. I gasped softly in awe as my hands brushed across his enormous erection. I felt him smile against my lips. Emmett was a very well endowed boy and I was a very lucky girl!

Free from everything except our underwear, Emmett scooped me up in his arms and deposited me in the middle of the bed. He hovered over me resting his weight on his forearms so as not to crush my slight frame beneath him. His eyes were hooded and smoldering with desire and I knew mine must look the same.

He lowered his head and began to nuzzle my neck again, licking, sucking, and nipping as his enormous hands kneaded my breasts with just the perfect amount of pressure. Our legs were entwined and I began to grind against his thigh, desperate for some friction. His low growl rewarded my efforts and his lips dipped down to tease my nipple, causing me to arch into him.

He continued down my body pausing to lavish attention on my belly button and hips. As he nibbled on my belly, he hooked his thumbs into the sides of my panties and I lifted my hips as he pulled them down and off. He massaged the muscles of my calves and thighs on his way back up, causing me to moan his name as his thumbs brushed dangerously close to my overheated and throbbing center.

"Oh Bella, honey, I am going to enjoy this," he murmured, before burying his face in my core and lavishing me with long warm strokes.

My entire body was trembling beneath him now and I knew my release was close. I could feel my muscles beginning to twitch and the fire raging in my belly.

"Emmett, shit! I'm so close," I moaned, arching into him as he continued his sweet torture.

He sped up the lazy circles he was tracing on my throbbing clit with his tongue and slid a finger inside me. I jerked at the intrusion and my hands flew to his hair. I was spiraling up out of control and I knew at the top there was an incredible explosion waiting for me.

I was moaning incoherently now, no longer able to form words and then, sensing how close I was to the edge, he slid another finger inside me, curling them to hit an amazingly sensitive spot deep inside me as he sucked my throbbing clit into his mouth.

When I felt his teeth graze my engorged bundle of nerves, it shoved me over the precipice and I cried out his name as fireworks flashed in front of my closed eyelids. He gentled his movements as I gradually floated back to consciousness before sliding back up to claim my lips again.

I could taste myself on him and it was incredibly erotic. He had apparently removed his boxers at some point while I was otherwise occupied and he was hovering over me nude. I could feel his erection brushing against my thigh and my lust and passion surged again as I thought of the pleasure that still waited for us both.

I pulled back slightly from our kiss and leaned over to grab a condom from the nightstand drawer. I wasn't a whore by any means, but neither was I a nun, no self-respecting college coed should be unprepared. Ripping open the packet, I reached between us as pumped his length twice hard, eliciting a growled,

"Fuck, Bella!"

Grinning against his lips this time, I rolled the condom down over his incredibly hard length and brought him to my entrance, sighing in pleasure as my eyes drifted closed in anticipation. He kissed first one eyelid and then the other. When I opened them, I was caught in his piercing blue-eyed gaze. As our eyes locked, he slowly and torturously seated himself inside me. Our groans of pleasure echoed loudly in the bedroom. He paused a moment before moving again, dropping his head to the hollow between my neck and shoulder. I could feel his muscles trembling and his hot panting breath against my overheated skin.

I flexed my hips gently against him and he sighed softly against me as we began to build a comfortable rhythm together. He was stretching me in an extremely pleasant way, and that along with the long deep strokes he was gifting me with, caused the familiar tightening in my belly to accelerate.

I could feel the tension increasing in his shoulders and knew his own climax was approaching.

"Emmett, harder, baby. I need more of you," I groaned.

With a sexy grunt, he pulled me up against him until I was sitting in his lap. He never broke our contact, but the new angle and his grip on my hips were forcing me harder and deeper onto him. He leaned forward to suck my nipple into his hot needy mouth again and I lost it.

"God damn, Emmett. Oh fuck, fuck!" I cried as my orgasm ripped through me.

He growled in response and quickened his pace, tensing and twitching with his own release moments later. We collapsed in a tangle of sweaty limbs, panting and spent. He quickly disposed of the condom and pulled me tight against his still heaving chest. We lay cuddled together as our breathing gradually calmed. His surprisingly gentle hands stroked my damp hair back from my face and I fairly purred against him, completely content to lay in the circle of his arms.

"Mmmm, thank you, Emmett. That was fabulous!" I murmured drowsily against his chest.

"Anytime, sweetheart, anytime," he replied softly.

We fell asleep comfortable and relaxed in each other's arms. I had the sneaking suspicion this would probably be more than a one night stand…


	2. The Fandom Gives Back

**Hi faithful readers! **

**I know we all hate random ANs, but this one is for a very good cause. I will be participating in The Fandom Gives Back auction that benefits Alex's Lemonade Stand (which raises money for childhood cancers, in case you hadn't heard). **

**I am offering a collaboration oneshot with Tilly Whitlock and a oneshot outtake from any of my stories per the winning bidders preference. So, this is your chance for a custom o/s from me. Want to see more Jasper/Bella hotness from Worth the Pain, The Hotel, or Beyond Angry? Need to get the scoop on Emmett and Bella's honeymoon from Anchorage is for Lovers? Need more Peter/Bella from Gateway to the Rockies? Going nuts over Sam and Bella in Hey There, Little Red Riding Hood? This is your shot to know more first! Both auctions are first come first serve (like buy it now on Ebay), so get there first for the best options. **

**The forum opens for bids today (15 Nov) at 10am EST and runs until 20 Nov. Please go to my profile for all the links and happy bidding! I look forward to writing for ya'll!**


End file.
